Distraction
by The Cee Factor
Summary: She never knew that what she considered made her a freak isn’t so unique. That her actions would have consequences on the Covenant. That she is dangerous. And that her very presence will be a distraction for the youngest son of Ipswich.
1. The Sleepwalker

This is my first fanfiction for the Covenant, which I wrote while my other stories are on hiatus. Give it a shot, tell me what you think.

**Distraction**

_Appearing before another full circle, they alone are the catalyst for chaos in a world that is predominantly shadowed. _

_They are referred to as the 'interference'. _

_Their main purpose is to influence those who seek security. __To prevent what should be done. Yet, with their presence, they can bring light… or create further darkness._

Chapter One

The raindrop rolled down the window, slicing my reflection in half. My reflection left a lot to be desired, I knew. My eyes were dark and haunted, only serving to match the outside weather. The car was silent, my father looking ahead, resigned.

Who am I? I'm no one. As in, you can move along now, nothing to see here. The girl who is _there_, but you don't notice. The one that could amount to something, _should_ amount to something, but didn't.

I had, in short, become one major disappointment after another. I wouldn't have blamed Dad for wishing that, in the car accident that turned my life around, when he dragged us out of the crumpled debris it had been my mother and my younger sister alive instead.

"We're here."

I focused on the blurring images on the other side of the glass. At first, it appeared to be a massive black shadow. Then, at a closer look, I realised it was a building.

No. Building was putting it lightly. It looked like one of those 18th century cathedrals, dark and gothic. Massive. Intimidating.

My father announcing that we were there acted like a silent jab to get a move on. Throwing my hood over my head, I opened up the car door.

Without saying goodbye, I started walking towards the massive oak doors, lugging my things, my head bowed against the steady downpour. I _knew_ I was a disappointment. Dad had sent me here to change… something about me. Part of me wanted to. Wanted to turn into something he could be proud of.

The other part just wanted to end it all.

Squinting, I looked up again, before opening up the doors.

Spenser Academy. Home to the rich kids, the privileged kids, the _normal_ kids. Boy was I gonna rock their world.

Before shutting the door behind me, I looked over my shoulder, down the steps, to the street.

My father was gone, of course.

-----------

Tugging at my pleated skirt, I had another look at the sign above the door 3-11-B. It was eleven am, and I was about to arrive in the middle of English Literature.

_Wonderful_.

Feeling self-conscious in what they considered mandatory uniform, I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. A predictable silence flew over the class.

You have to wonder why that always happened. Anything could be occurring in the class, but someone entering half-way through is considered totally scandalous, eye-candy for both the bored and the curious.

I was thinking this as I handed my timetable, coupled with the explanatory note from the admissions office, to the teacher. I could feel everyone's eyes pricking my face, but I didn't look up to meet their gaze. It was only when the teacher, Mr Andrews, asked me to find a seat, did I have to face them. Their classroom was very different to the ones I was used to. The seating was more like a grand-stand, each bench containing about four students who sat behind them.

In my hurried surveillance, more than halfway up I saw the first vacant seat. I took it.

They continued to stare at me as I grabbed out a book and a pen, and it was only when the teacher returned to talking about the themes in some novel did the last students sitting in front of me turn around in their seats.

I squeezed my eyes shut, breathed out, and tried to focus on what the Mr Andrews was saying.

"Hey," a shy voice from my left said.

Cautiously, I looked over at the speaker. During my seventeen years, I'd developed this uncanny knack to be able to judge people, and have some instinct on what kind of person they were. This guy… he was genuine, I guess, but with the knowledge he had something to prove. He had a good face, but I could tell he was hiding something.

I tugged my skirt down, ensuring it fell to my knees.

Then again, don't we all hide something?

"Hi." I replied, and turned my eyes forward again.

"I'm Tyler." He tried again. I looked up again. His insistence to start a conversation could have been from boredom, but it hadn't been in _my_ interests to make friends here. Spenser was the place my father had sent me to because there was no other place who would even try me. My grades weren't good enough, and to put it plainly, I didn't fit the image of any other prestigious private boarding school in Massachusetts.

Except for Spenser. Spenser had given me a place.

I didn't even want to know why, but something made me think that a large donation on my father's behalf may have won their favour.

But I decided to throw him a bone. I may not want to make friends, but I didn't want to make unnecessary enemies either.

"Ava," I tried to genuinely smile in response, even though it felt like my face was cracking in effort.

His blue eyes bore into mine. He was pretty nice looking, come to think of it…

"Is Ava short for anything?"

"Yes."

Tyler tilted his head, as if he was urging me to go on. Something about him made me want to comply. "But-"

I was cut off by the sound of the door slamming, and another person walking in. He didn't hand anything to the teacher, but rather strolled up the steps on the isle I was sitting next to.

"Mr Garwin…" Mr Andrews started in a warning.

The boy had blonde hair which was splayed everywhere. He tossed a hand over his shoulder, as if he was batting a fly in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah," he said, "I got lost."

Some people snickered. Others, including the teacher, rolled their eyes. I pursed my lips.

_Smartass_.

As he got closer to me, his eyes drifted from me, to Tyler. He smirked at Tyler, before sitting in a space behind me. He waited for the teacher to begin talking again, before leaning over his desk. "How's it going Tyler?"

"Good, man."

I could feel his eyes on me. I had the striking suspicion that I was sitting in his designated spot. This made me uneasy, like I'd committed a major faux pas. Maybe _that_ was one of the reasons why people kept throwing tentative glances in my direction, I thought.

"And who's this?"

I knew he was talking to me, but I kept my eyes glued below me, at the board.

Tyler, I could handle small talk with. But this guy just screamed that he was arrogant in the highest regards.

I could feel Tyler looking at me now. I wondered if this was annoying him, me so blatantly ignoring someone he was obviously friends with. Then I decided that I didn't care. I didn't know him, after all.

It was only after I felt a slight jab on the back on my head did I realise two things: one, that I wasn't going to get out of this without talking and two, Tyler was grinning in amusement.

Hah. At least someone was enjoying this. I, however, was getting annoyed.

"Darl, I'm talking to you. What's your name?"

I ignored him once more, my annoyance building. _Darl_? Who did he think he was? Just barging in here and expecting everything to lie at his feet, and then expecting me, who he didn't know, to do the same?

Whatever.

It was only when he jabbed me once more did I slowly turn around, murder in my eyes. He was smirking in that way, the kind of ha-ha-I-got-you-now kind of way.

I hated him already.

"Do you want something?" I asked him acidly.

He shrugged indifferently, leaning back. "Just wanted to know what your name was. Don't kill me," he added, chuckling under his breath, like I was missing some inside joke.

"It's Ava."

I know I was letting him win. But I couldn't be bothered wasting my breath trying to tell him to get lost.

"So, Ava, what brings you to Spenser?" he asked conversationally.

I shook my head in annoyance, turning around again. I saw Tyler raise his eyebrows in the corner of my eyes.

I heard "Garwin" shift behind me, as if he was leaning forward a little more. Then I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Listen Ava. I'm being really nice to you, you know. I mean, I'm letting you sit in my _place_. Shouldn't you at least respond when I ask you something?"

I resisted the urge to stab him with my pen. My psychologist had said multiple times that I had an oversensitive rage trigger, and I was starting to believe that they were on to something.

_Just one stab wouldn't hurt anything except __maybe his ego…_

"Go jump." I muttered.

A shocked silence followed, which informed me that he wasn't spoken to like this all the time. I smiled in accomplishment. Finally, Tyler whistled in his friends' direction.

"Shot down Reid."

He laughed, and then turned towards the teacher again, his back against the wall.

I turned around to do something to this Reid guy, maybe give him the one-finger salute, or poke my tongue out, or something equally as immature, before stopping cold.

Reid's eyes were… black. His whole eye, not just the pupil. I blinked in shock, gasping slightly. I withdrew, my hands gripping the edge of the desk.

A massive chill ran down my spine, my vision beginning to spin. I cradled my head in my hands, my breathing shallow. The nausea rose and rose, until-

"Reid!"

It stopped. I swallowed deeply, blinking, hoping my stomach wouldn't suddenly rebel. I had nothing to throw up anyway, but that was beside the point.

I chanced a glance at Reid, but his eyes were completely normal. Tyler was looking at me cautiously, a little worried. But he hadn't been the one who'd spoken. I looked across the room just in time to see a boy with short black hair and dark skin glaring before looking away.

No one had noticed this, I observed. Not even the teacher, who was still rambling about communism, had seen the disturbance.

And then Reid spoke once more. "You're quite rude, Ava."

His voice was totally normal. I blinked frantically, trying to erase the mental image of his eyes, blacker than anything I'd ever seen before. I _hadn't_ seen something like that before, to put it simply. It shook me.

Was I hallucinating? That wouldn't have been the first weird trait of mine to surface.

So, making sure my voice was steady, I said the only thing I could say.

"Fuck off."

The teacher then dismissed us, and we all rose in unison, eager to escape. As I was leaving, Mr Andrews pulled me aside.

The students filed past me, all breaking off into their little groups. The black-haired boy homed in on Reid and Tyler, another guy close behind him. As I was watching them, I saw him hit Reid over the head. Then he turned around, looking over his shoulder, directly at me.

Our eyes locked.

I didn't stop looking until Mr Andrews began talking, informing me of my options, considering I had started so late. But I honestly wasn't listening to him. Not only did my care factor for this range at zero, I was too taken by what I'd seen before.

That… it hadn't been _real_, right?

But the way Tyler was looking at me afterwards… like something was wrong. Like I'd… say something?

…He really was quite attractive, actually. Those blue eyes-

I shook myself. I hadn't really gone down well so far, I could tell. I'd pissed off one of the 'major' students in this place, judging by how people responded to Reid. But the thing was, I didn't have any patience for people like him. Those who thought they were above others, for whatever reason.

If this was the way things were done at this school, I wouldn't get too popular around here.

---------

It was raining again. I _hated_ the rain. It was too constant, and the sound intruded on my sleep. My dorm was dark, barely any light was visible. I could hear the occasional people walking past although it was after midnight. I turned over in my bed, bashing my pillow. It didn't feel right. Nothing did.

I sniffed, letting the lonely darkness claim me. I was _alone_. For the first time since my mother and sister had died, I was truly alone. And it seemed somewhat permanent today, me being in a boarding school. I hadn't ever been in one, and although home sucked, it was still _home_. Dad had never been the same since the accident.

He had changed. Then again, so had I.

I guess you could say that had been the turning point in me. Not only was the double loss of those close to me pretty hard to bear, I'd discovered a haunting secret.

That I was a freak.

Oh boy, was I a freak.

I turned again, the remaining light making my thighs visible, where my shorts had ridden up. They looked grotesque in this light, even more so than usual. I threw the covers over them in distaste.

My depression was obvious all the time. I didn't need _another_ reminder of it.

After lying there for a while, it became obvious I wasn't going back to sleep. I got up, threw some pants over my shorts, and went out into the halls. It was deserted, all the doors shut and locked on both sides. I realised this was a pretty stupid time to go exploring, but then again, there would be no one to witness my mindless wandering.

I walked down a few flights of stairs. A gush of wind blew through one of the open vents in the window, and I shivered, goosebumps appearing on my forearms. I shut the vent, and wrapped both my arms around myself. I was almost prepared to go back and grab a jacket, but then disregarded it. Cold didn't really bother me that much, not as much as the rain.

I found myself in front of the library doors, with no real recollection of how far I'd walked, or how I'd gotten there. I shook my head and tried the handle, cheering internally when it opened. I slipped inside.

It was a little eerie, but I didn't care. Light emitted from one of the windows, which presumably looked over the entrance of the school. I wandered around, observing the paintings on the walls and the expensive-looking rugs. There were shelves of books scattered everywhere, and I found myself on a balcony overlooking a main study area. I looked until I found a staircase, and I descended, looking around. A normal person would find the darkness a little unnerving, but I didn't mind it. There was nothing to get me, after all, I thought overconfidently. Weaving in between the tables and chairs, I wandered over to the window seat. I sat down, and looked through the window. I could see the staircase in front of the school, and the path leading to the street that I'd walked that very morning.

I studied the streaks of water falling down the glass. One cut a smooth line down my face, separating it into two halves. I couldn't see my eyes, only my mouth, pulled down in a grimace.

I looked at that street, my heart tugging. I wished now that I had of said goodbye to my father, and that I could have told him that, despite how much he'd changed, I still loved him.

I wished that he would say that to me. I wished that anyone could say that to me. That, despite the fact I wasn't normal, that I was a freak; I was able to be loved.

I looked at my legs, and they began to burn. My fingers itched for the blade I didn't have at that present time. I was feeling too much, and it was hurting. I wanted to see the fleeting blood, the sharp pain of metal on fragile skin. I wanted to satiate the pain, let it go away, but by doing that I was reminding myself of why I was a freak. Why I was in so much pain.

A car pulled up, and pressed my forehead against the glass, watching. Who would be out so late?

The driver parked it on the side of the street, and three people got out. I could see only one clearly, his long blonde hair standing out. I remembered him, sitting next to the guy who glared at Reid.

They walked through the entrance, and disappeared from sight.

Tyler, Reid, and the other two guys seemed to be a selected group. I had realised this after a few more classes. They were on a podium above all other students at this school, like they were special, but in a way no one could exactly understand.

It was funny that, as I was thinking this, I heard footsteps approaching on the top floor. I froze, cautious but not afraid.

When they came to a stop on the balcony, it took me a moment to realise who it was. My surprise must have shown, but I kept my voice normal.

"What are you doing here?"

Tyler smiled shyly. He walked down the staircase and sat on one of the tables near the window. "Why are you here?"

I turned and looked out the window again.

After a few moments, he spoke softly, answering my question. "I saw you when I got out of my car."

I didn't look at him. "So you decided to, what, come up here and have a midnight chat or something?" My words came out harsh, although it wasn't my intention.

He sighed in resignation, and I heard him get up, heading towards the stairs again.

My heart flipped; a sudden urge inside of me told me I didn't want him to leave. I quickly sprang up. "Wait."

Tyler stopped, but didn't turn around. I swallowed. "I… um… I'm sorry I just acted like a bitch. That wasn't necessary. Don't go."

I bit my lip while he deliberated. My pulse was racing. I hadn't _ever_ said something like that to anyone before. Why did I do it?

He still hadn't moved. I found myself walking to his side, looking up at his face. His eyes flashed down at mine and he gave me a quick grin.

"I once was told that I cut deeply with my words, even when I don't mean to. I really should stop taking stuff out on other people." I found myself babbling. What was _wrong_ with me?

Tyler didn't speak for a while, but he did sit back down on the desk. I sat on the one beside it, crossing my legs. His presence was comforting, though I didn't get why. Why hadn't I just let him leave?

_Because I don't want to be alone right now. _

It was a little awkward, but it wasn't a bad silence. It was a content one, at least for me. Then I remembered I hadn't answered his question from English Lit.

"My name is Avalon."

He smiled easily; I was forgiven. "That's cool. Why didn't you just say that?"

I chuckled despite myself. "Reid happened, remember? Is he a good friend of yours?"

Tyler nodded now, a little less shy than before. I found myself looking at him for longer than was deemed appropriate.

"Yeah, has been for ages. He's a good guy, seriously."

I seriously doubted that, but I didn't say it. What I really wanted to ask him is if he'd ever seen his eyes go black, like I had. _If_ I had, I mean.

"So _why_ are you in the library at one in the morning?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, I guess. The rain is annoying."

"It rains a lot here."

"Guess I'll have to invest in earmuffs, then."

My insides were boiling. What was I _saying_? Why was I talking to him? What was it about him that made me want to tell him how much my life sucked? That I was abnormal in a way he couldn't understand?

He laughed, and stood up, offering his hand. "It's late. I'll walk you back to your dorm, okay?"

I looked at his hand for a while, before taking it. His hand felt really warm… it had been a really long time since I'd held a guy's hand. It had been a really long time since a guy had _wanted_ to hold my hand, I corrected myself. He pulled me up, and then let go. My hand felt exposed, the heat dying on my skin.

Following him back up the stairs, we walked out of the library. The halls didn't seem so empty now that I was walking with someone else.

I'd actually walked a long way, I realised, by the time we reached my floor. We had been walking in silence, and when I got to my door, I started to feel awkward. This felt really new to me, and I wasn't sure what to do.

Tyler took care of it though.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded, smiling a little. "Thanks, Tyler." Saying his name made my stomach buzz.

He dipped his head, and turned around, walking in the opposite direction. I wanted to just stand there and watch him walk away, but I decided against it. Opening up my door, I locked it and fell onto my bed. The rain was still hammering on my window, but I barely noticed.

I was too busy trying to find a valid reason for why I'd opened up to this guy that I didn't even know. Why had I? I wasn't one to take chances.

It was only when I was pulling on my uniform the next morning did I realise the answer to my questions. I didn't like the answer at all.

--- -- --

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Cue

"_It's raining all the time_

_I need you by my side_

_When I leave it all behind_

_She said: 'I hate the rain'_

_But here it comes again."_

_- Kill Hannah_

Chapter Two

One thing that is guaranteed, no matter where you go, is gossip. Even those who claim not to be affected by it _are_, such as yours truly.

Now that people had gotten over the shock of the new person who was slightly freakish by nature, they felt inclined to tell me all of those rumours that were surrounding the school. What really got my attention was this: the two deaths of the newly transferred students some months before, right here at Spenser. In fact, I had one of their old rooms, the one called Chase that had disappeared, practically into thin air. I found myself thinking, as I heard the buzz around me, _gee, thanks dad for not mentioning why Spenser accepted me without an interview. _

It annoyed me so much; this piece of information that I had been told countless times, whether I wanted to hear it or not. I had taken to locking myself in my dorm to avoid it with the English novel I now had to read, considering my late admission. I didn't mind it so much, but the fact I still had to do the essay on it? I _did_ mind.

Apart from this, my second day hadn't been very eventful at all. In English Lit, I walked into the class and sat in a different section. I had entertained the option of sitting in Reid's seat again, just to spite him. But then _that_ image would come back, and I'd wage yet another internal battle trying to figure out if it _had_ happened. Seriously, though, you would think people would notice that kind of thing, and it would have been dished out to me with all the other gossip. But I hadn't heard anything of the sort, so I was starting to think I hadn't seen it at all; a mere hallucination.

I sat there and watched all the other students filing in. Tyler was one of the last ones. When his eyes found mine, he grinned, nodding towards the empty seat next to him. I smiled and shook my head. I found myself wondering, once more, why he'd come up to the library last night. I managed to get through the entire lesson only looking at him once. He seemed to have this magnetic pull that made me just want to stare at him all the time. It freaked me out – I hadn't felt this kind of attraction before.

It needed to stop, I decided, before it got out of hand.

When it ended, I dashed away so I wouldn't accidentally end up talking to him, and hid in the library where no one could find me. I was beginning to like it in there; timeless art stowed away in a place that was so quiet. I could be myself – weird and all – and nothing could judge me in there.

Or so I thought.

I was sitting at one of the tables, reading, barely even noticing that the few people who had been there had long since drifted upstairs. It was only when someone approached my table did I jerk out of my stupor.

"This place freaking you out yet?"

I looked up. The girl who had spoken to me was a little familiar. I'd seen her in some of my classes, and wandering in the halls.

"What gave me away?" I asked, shocked that someone had sought me out, yet again, to talk to. At my old school, many people had treated me like I had leprosy, or something, but here people wouldn't leave me alone. I'd found it better just to be polite to them, even if it was irritating me to death.

She shrugged, sitting down in the seat opposite mine. "You're hiding in here. I did that too, when I first transferred in. I'm Sarah."

"Ava."

"Yeah, I know."

I must have given her a weird look, because she quickly covered. "People talk here, that's all."

"I noticed. Apparently I'm sleeping in a dead guys dorm and all… they didn't tell me _that_ on the admissions sheet."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Obviously she must have known the guy or something, by the way she looked. "Right. So, anyway, I just wanted to say that I was pretty amazed with how you handled Reid yesterday. I'm impressed."

I smiled despite myself. "Obviously no one pisses him off that much."

She shook her head. "Nope. No one's game enough. Except for you," she added.

"What's the deal with that anyway? He just radiates idiocy. You can't tell me that I'm the first person to shove a cork in it."

"Actually, you are."

What was _wrong_ with this place, then? At my old school he would have been bashed up constantly. "Seriously? Jeez…"

She looked at her watch and smiled apologetically. "I'll see you later, okay? We should hang out some time."

I nodded half-heartedly, watching her retreating figure.

-------

Wiping the sweat off my forehead with my forearm, I watched the punching bag swing from side to side. I'd found the gym by the next day. I wasn't the only one in there, taking advantage of the Saturday afternoon. Many students were running on the treadmills, or performing bicep curls in front of the mirror. No one had occupied the gym mats, and the punching bag, so I had taken it.

I took a deep breath, and threw myself into it once more. I reveled in the feel of my calves cracking into the bag, it swinging further and further away the harder I hit it.

I'd stop, watching the bag swinging, timing it just right, before jumping up and performing a crescent kick my old teacher would have congratulated me for. Then I'd fall back onto the mats, roll underneath the bag, and roundhouse it with my other leg, sending it spinning.

My fists, strapped in material, hit the red over and over until my knuckles swelled.

It sounded really dodgy, my obsession with fighting, but it was something that made me feel powerful. It improved co-ordination, reflexes and strategy and better still, because of it I was never paranoid of walking around late at night.

Finally, I collapsed on my back on the mats, trying to calm my racing pulse, the bag slowing above me. I wiped the sweat pooling in my hands and arms on my pants, ignoring the curious stares from the other students. I was still surrounded by the same people, although it was the weekend.

I was still adjusting to the whole boarding-school thing, to be honest. The realization that I wouldn't be seeing my father anytime soon almost made me start crying, right there in the gym.

I shook myself, and got up, my legs shaking from exertion. I performed a few tumbles and somersaults to get my heart pumping again, before hailing another assault on the bag. I kicked so hard, I thought my foot would snap off. I pummeled the bag until all I could think of was the constant repetition, and the joints in my elbows and shoulders groaning in protest.

Finally, I clutched the straps on top, and rested my forehead against the bag, gasping for breath.

My father had just… _left me_. He'd lost all hope, and left me here. I didn't have a car; it's not like I could visit him.

What I really wanted, right then, was for the car accident to have never happened. That both my mother and younger sister Dana were still alive. That Dad would be the way he was before the accident; happy, and not blaming me for something that I couldn't have prevented. When he had dragged us out of the ruined vehicle, the look that he had given me was one I wouldn't forget. He had been… incredulous. And pained.

Because I'd survived when they didn't.

That's the only explanation I could come up with. And it still made me upset, almost five years later.

To have your only parent remaining despise you changes something in you. You lose hope that you will ever gain security in another person. It becomes an impossible dream, something that you can see everywhere around you, but not ever be able to experience yourself.

A hole. It creates a hole that can't be filled, and it-

"It won't kiss back, you know." Reid said from behind me.

I dropped my hands and turned to face him, hate lacing my features.

"Are you always such a disrespectful pain in the ass, or is it just the whole full-moon thing?" I snapped.

His wise-guy grin disappeared, but his eyes were still playful. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot Thursday. Truce?" he held out his hands, which were adorned with fingerless gloves. I didn't move.

"No."

Reid dropped his hand, but took a step closer. "Why do you hate me so much? It hurts, you see. I did nothing to deserve it."

"Yes you did. You're an idiot."

Another step. "Why do you take it upon yourself to insult me so much?"

"Because I'm the only one who will, apparently."

He was only a foot away from me now. He looked me up and down, not even having the decency to make it subtle. After a few moments, he muttered, "I've never seen a girl sweat so much. I like it."

My fists tightened, the fabric wrapped around them straining against my skin, cutting off my circulation.

"I'll ask you one more time: are you always such a pain in the ass?" I asked, fighting to keep my cool. He was looking more and more like a punching bag with every quirk of his mouth.

"You piss me off too, you know." He had his mouth hidden behind his stupid gloves, but I knew he was smirking.

"Oh really?"

"You won't even give me a chance." He leant forward, so his face was only a few inches away from my own. He moved his hand down a little so his lips were exposed. My heart started thumping, but for a different reason.

_Get away from him. _

His eyes were glittering dangerously. I felt a little scared, because I didn't know what to do.

I really didn't.

"Come out with me tonight." Reid all but whispered this, his face getting closer.

I wished he wasn't doing this. I didn't have the mental capacity to deal with something like this.

I wanted him to leave, but it didn't look like he was going to voluntarily. So I followed my instincts.

So fast he didn't have the chance to react, my right foot swung behind him, knocking his legs out from underneath him. He fell backwards onto the mat, momentarily stunned.

Guess no one had ever done that to him before either.

I swallowed a triumphant smile, and looked down at him. "No."

And I turned and strode from the mats. I barely noticed Tyler, who was leaning against the door, his mouth set in a grim line. By the time I did, I realized he must have seen everything. I kept walking, and didn't look back.

-------

I was heading back towards my dorm when I ran into Sarah with another girl. She smiled in greeting.

"Hey! I was just looking for…you." Sarah's eyes drifted down me, taking in my attire. I must have looked a nice, sweat-soaked sight in my gym clothes. "Were you just working out?"

I nodded.

She recovered quickly. "Anyway, me and Kate were wondering if you want to come out with us tonight. You know, get you socialized."

I looked at Kate, who was smiling politely.

I didn't really feel like going out; it had been my intention to go into my room and cry my eyes out, but I felt inclined to do so. I was so used to having no friends, but that was okay when I was ignored. Now, I felt like if I alienated everyone it would just make me feel even worse, me being left here.

I would do this just once, find out what all the fuss was about, and then retreat into my safe shell once more.

I nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "Okay."

Kate's phone began to ring, and she fished it out of her pocket. She took one look at the screen and rolled her eyes. "Pogue, again." She answered it, and with an apologetic smile towards us, started walking down the hall. I watched her until she turned the corner.

"Where are we going?"

Sarah grinned. "Nicky's. It's the only place in this god-forsaken town worth going to." She seemed so excited, I had to smile back. "Do you want me to help you get ready? I want you to make a good impression on everyone."

My jaw slackened. "You're not serious."

"Try me. Come on." She grabbed my hand, and ignoring my protests about physical contact, she dragged me towards my floor.

Once I was sitting on my bed, she threw open my closet. While she mused over my clothes, I pulled the material away from my hands. They were no longer swollen. I was staring at them until she threw an off-shoulder black top and a pair of jeans over my head, giggling like mad.

"I want you to wear these. No excuses."

"Can I have a shower first, at least?" I mumbled, spitting black cloth from my mouth.

There was a pause. "Oh yeah…" she pulled them off me, and set them on my bed. "And I have these really nice shoes that will look awesome with them. And a gorgeous belt-"

"Sarah," I cut in, "thanks, but I'm not really into the whole fashion thing."

"Yeah, I know," she said, brushing it aside. "Now, go," she gestured towards the door.

When I returned, my hair sopping wet, she was gone, replaced by a pair of shoes and a belt. She'd obviously realized that her dolling me up like some debutante just wasn't my thing, but wasn't letting me off the hook completely. I dried my hair, the whole time staring at myself in the mirror.

I was only just beginning to realize how pathetic I was. I was a teenager, and getting pushed into going out and having a social life made me want to cry.

It was just _too soon_. I didn't feel ready for anything here. I'd been shoved into a world that seemed completely different to the one I'd come from. Not only was it always overcast or raining here, but the people were different. Accommodating, almost.

Making me forget I was a freak for just a little while.

Maybe I needed this, I reasoned. Maybe I needed to experience this, just once, so I could…

Could what? Move on? Get over it? It was a constant reminder, all day, every day. I couldn't just _forget_ that something was wrong with me.

I shook my head. Tonight, I'd try to forget. At least, I'd try not to be miserable.

You're not down for the count, Ava. Not yet.

When I met Sarah and Kate outside, I felt relieved that it wasn't raining. They were waiting on the street expectantly.

"Hey…" I said softly, fidgeting with the belt, which hung around my hips.

Sarah turned around and cheered. "Yay! She came. See? I told you she would show," she nudged Kate.

"What are we doing?"

"Waiting for the guys to get here. We don't have cars yet," Kate said.

My stomach dropped. "Guys? People are coming with us?"

"Yeah!" Sarah said, as if it was obvious. "Fraternizing with the male species makes a good night great. And, also, I'd offend Caleb if I ditched him."

Another thing I'd learnt from the student population was who was going out with whom, and Kate and Sarah were currently the object of two of the sons affections.

I forgot to mention that, didn't I? The four of them, Tyler, Reid, and Pogue and Caleb – who I hadn't yet met – were dubbed as 'the four sons of Ipswich'. Yeah, I'm being completely serious. I didn't know whether to laugh or cringe in embarrassment on their behalf. Apparently they're descendants of the five families that first began the Ipswich colony. They were practically celebrities, the way I'd heard people talking about them.

"You look good, by the way. I knew we were the same size."

I just nodded. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh come on…" Kate groaned, tapping her foot impatiently.

Finally, two cars came into view. I felt a piece of ice slip down my back when I recognized the large black truck from a few nights before.

I felt like crying again, and I didn't even know why. They… were just guys. Harmless, really.

Yeah. Guys that just made you feel stuff you hadn't ever felt before, and it scares the crap out of you.

Harmless.

I realized I was being talked to by Kate. "You can fit in the back with me and Pogue, if you want."

I took one look at who was in the front of the car, and rethought my mission. "Actually, I'm not feeling too well, I'm gonna…" I started taking a few frantic steps back, "…go."

I'd made two strides when Sarah grabbed me. She forced me to look at her; her eyes were searching. "What's wrong Ava?"

"I'm not feeling too well."

"Bull. Is it the Reid thing?"

I looked over to the car again. It wasn't entirely Reid…

Shaking my head, I looked back at her. She looked at me sympathetically, thinking. "Come with me and Caleb, then. He won't mind."

I could feel my excuses slipping away, and the realization that I wouldn't get out of this replacing it. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on."

She pulled me back, over to the silver convertible. I slipped into the back, avoiding the looks I was meriting from the black car, and Sarah got into the front passenger seat. The glaring guy from English with the dark skin turned around in his seat. He wasn't glaring now, in fact he was grinning rather cheerfully.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Caleb."

"Ava."

Sarah picked up his hand and squeezed it, smiling at me in the rearview mirror supportively.

The car ride was fairly short, and we were soon pulling up in front of a building with cheap neon signs. Nicky's.

I stuck with Sarah, refusing to look behind me. I didn't know how I was going to make it through tonight without making a total idiot of myself by babbling shit, something I always felt compelled to do with Tyler around. We made it inside. I didn't really know what to expect, but it looked like a normal bar, filled with dull, muted light, pool tables and socializing people. We walked through the haze of smoke over to a few vacant tables. Once we were seated, Pogue stood up.

"Who wants what?"

Nearly everyone shouted their orders at him in unison, handing him money. When it got to me, I shook my head. "I'm okay." I shouted over the music that was blaring from the jukebox across the dance floor.

Sarah frowned at me momentarily, and then shook it off. She launched into a conversation about a new movie she just saw, and a few of them jumped into a heated debate about the main protagonists. I listened, enough to realize I wasn't the only one not talking.

When Pogue returned, expertly balancing cartons of food and glasses of drinks, he set a coke down in front of me. He nodded to me, and sat next to Kate. I was shocked by such a random act of niceness, and I mouthed a thank you across the table, before taking a sip from my drink.

Despite everything I'd heard about them, most of the 'sons' seemed to be fairly decent guys.

Once the guys had drifted over to the pool tables and left us alone, Sarah tried to pull us out onto the dance floor. I refused until she left me alone. I ended up walking over to the pool tables, preferring that. I stood back, watching Caleb making a deal with another guy and two of his friends. They were splitting into teams, and I found myself already putting a wager on the 'sons'. Then Caleb looked over his shoulder, as if he sensed that I was standing there.

"Want to play?"

I must have looked like a deer in headlights, because he explained that the numbers were uneven. "But-"

"Yeah, come on Ava." Reid drawled. I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

Without saying anything, I turned around, and grabbed a cue from the stand behind me. Then I went and stood with the three guys I didn't know, to make four against four.

"I'm Aaron," the tallest one of them said, sounding dumb. I ignored him.

Tyler fixed the position of the pool balls on the table, and took the triangle away.

Pogue was the first to hit. He pocketed a ball, but missed the second time. He shrugged indifferently. "No offence, but we're not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"Point taken." I said, stepping forward to take the next shot, ignoring the rest of my 'team'. I didn't know them, and probably wouldn't see them again anyway, so I didn't care about being polite. I aimed for the blue ball, calculated with my eyes, and shot. It sunk easily. The guys behind me cheered as I circled around the table. I found myself standing next to Tyler to take the next shot. I looked up at him before taking my stance, but he didn't look back. He was staring across the pool table at something.

His close proximity was giving me the chills, and I couldn't concentrate. Needless to say, I missed.

Reid took over, a smirk playing across his face. He sunk two balls in one go, and another in the second. The rest of my group took a turn, with only Aaron sinking one ball in the process.

The whole time I was watching I was experiencing this jumpy sensation. Competition. I wanted to win. And no, not just have our team win, but _I_ wanted to win. Show them I could win. Prove something to myself, in the process.

By the time I had the cue in my hand, I was feeling confident. My eyes scanned the table, and I selected my target. I leant over and concentrated.

As soon as I pulled my cue back, I was assaulted with chills again. I looked to my side, but Tyler wasn't anywhere near me, which was a stupid thing to do considering I hadn't even been focusing on him. I shook my head, and tried to concentrate. I shivered, and by the time I hit the ball, it missed all together. I stood up and felt my forehead with my hand.

This place was making me sick. Maybe I was coming down with something?

My team mates didn't seem concerned at all. They grabbed the cue off me, muttering something about 'pansy girls'.

As soon as Reid went to take his shot, I started feeling a little better. It was probably the smoke, I realized. It was a total haze around here; older men were smoking like chimneys on the tables surrounding us.

As the 'sons' team proceeded to get further and further ahead, the 8-ball began looking bigger. I wanted to be the one to pocket it. My competitiveness returned. On my next shot I sunk two balls, and I felt fine. Finally, Caleb sunk the 8-ball. Disappointment washed over me; my team mates grumbled, and handed over their money. I was surprised – I hadn't realized _money_ was involved.

They moved on, over to a different distraction, but I just stood at the table, picking at the felt. I hadn't felt such competitiveness in such a long time. But… I was feeling something, for once, other than loneliness. I wasn't exactly enjoying myself, but I was feeling things.

I saw Reid saunter up to me, and lean against the table watching me. "Nice game. I didn't realize you were good at pool."

I shrugged, and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm.

"Ava, come on. Let us just have a conversation without wanting to kill each other, okay?"

I stopped, and turned around on my heels. "I'm listening."

"I was just wondering if you would like to have a game some time." He walked right up to me. "One on one?"

I bit my lip. "You say you want us to have a conversation without us wanting to kill each other, yes?"

He nodded.

"Then maybe if you got the hint it could be possible, but even then, _no_. Let it go, Reid." I pulled my arm away from him, shaking my head.

Why the hell was he… _being_ like this? What was so special about me? Was it because I was new? Was he making it his mission to sleep with every female in this freaking school?

Why couldn't he leave me alone?!

I groaned in annoyance, walking away from him.

I looked up, glancing around the bar. I saw Sarah and Kate dancing happily, shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Caleb and Pogue playing table football. My eyes flew over the exit long enough to see Tyler swing open the door and leave. I frowned. No one else had noticed he was leaving.

In spite of myself, I followed him, weaving through the tables and people, until I reached the doors. I opened them and stepped outside. Tyler was sitting at the base of the steps, a carton of empty glass bottles sitting next to him, absently throwing them into the pile of rubbish near the chain link fence.

"Tyler?" I asked tentatively.

He paused, the bottle he was about to chuck going limp in his hand. He looked down, and put it back inside the box. I walked down a few of the steps. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

I may have been new to the whole social thing, but even I could tell everything was _not_ fine.

"No you're not. What's up?" I walked past him, standing in front of him. It was getting cold outside now, and I had wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't help but smile at the two pink spots on his cheeks that had developed from the low temperature.

…Erm…yeah…

He shrugged, looking at the steps. I didn't know what to say. He was a naturally quiet guy, I'd observed, but something told me this silence was different. "Shouldn't you be inside?" he finally asked, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

I shook my head, thinking of Reid and shuddering in frustration. "Er, no. Why would I?"

Tyler looked at me for a really long time, before dropping his piercing gaze. I don't think he even realized how his eyes had that pinning quality; where you couldn't move, even if you wanted to.

"Still fair game then…" he muttered, practically inaudibly.

"Excuse me?"

He stood up, and didn't answer me. He looked over his shoulder, at his hulk of a black car. "Want me to drive you back?"

My eyes widened at the pure randomness of the offer. It took me a second for it to comprehend. "You want to drive me back?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" he took a step back, facing me again. I glanced at the door to the bar, and found myself nodding. I didn't want to hang around here any more, did I? The fun had expired.

"If you want."

He grinned, and it lit up his face. "I _do_ want."

Then he turned around, and strode to his car. I was rooted to the spot.

Was he… _flirting_?

I wrenched up my feet, and began walking towards the car.

Nah.

My heart was thudding as I went around to the passenger side. I sent a silent plea for me not to make an idiot of myself, before hauling my butt up into the seat. I still couldn't believe I was _in a car_ with him, or that I was even _talking_ to him.

What had happened? What atmospheric shift had the world made in the last few days that had changed everything? I'd been so perfectly content with being invisible, and now I was hanging out with people and I was being driven home by one of them.

Was this what my father had wanted to change? Had he wanted me not just academically to change, but also socially? Or did the intended change run a lot deeper?

I didn't know. I couldn't answer anything.

Tyler shut his door, and it hit me just how close he was. And… how confining a car was. My throat felt like it was swelling up. I just shoved my hands under my legs, and stared straight ahead. It was only when he started up the motor did he turn to look at me.

"Are… you going to put on your seat belt?"

Shit. I laughed feebly, and did it up. "Whoops…" my voice was weak, due to embarrassment. "You caught me. Obviously no one warned you that I'm a rebel."

"Law-abiders live longer."

I let a giggle loose at that, and then snapped my mouth shut. I'd just… _giggled_. Urgh. Shoot me now.

I concentrated on watching outside. There were the occasional shops, but we were in a mostly suburban area, which was covered with trees next to the footpath. A typical, cliché neighbourhood.

It was only when we were halfway did it hit me. "Um… how are the others going to get back?"

He smiled easily, his eyes not leaving the road. "They'll be right in Caleb's car. I don't really care."

I frowned a little. He still looked a little… sad, I guess.

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "It's all about fitting in. And lately… I don't think I do. Not anymore." I raised my eyebrows, and fidgeted in my seat.

"Could have fooled me."

"Well…" Tyler looked over at me. We'd reached an intersection. "It's really stupid."

I leant a little closer, and regretted it instantly. "This is me you're talking to. I sit in libraries after midnight."

"Moot point. No, seriously, it is stupid."

"I'm listening." I leant back in my seat. He started driving again.

"It's the whole age thing. I never used to think about it, until Reid turned 18, and I was the last one still 17. You wouldn't understand, but in our families… it's kind of a big deal."

"As in… you get flashing tiaras with 18 on the top?"

He laughed. "No… a _little_ bigger than that. Although…" he fiddled with one of the dials on the dashboard, changing radio stations. "A flashing tiara is a pretty big deal too."

"I'll get you one, then. Pink or purple?"

Tyler laughed again. I decided I liked it when he was laughing. It exposed a different element to him – yes, he was shy, but right now he seemed incredibly open. God knows I preferred _this_ kind of talking; side to side, not having to actually look at the person, see them judging you. It amazed me I was talking to him so much, but it was easier than it had been with other people.

He changed the subject. "So what about you, then?"

"Me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. What's your age? Where did you transfer from?"

"I came from the other side of Mass. And, as for age… you're not the only one who is 17 in this car."

"You're not "of age" either?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I haven't really thought about it much, though."

Which surprised me; I _hadn't_ thought about it, until then. I guess turning 18 was a big deal – I'd had mixed emotions about it. Something in my gut told me that when I turned 18, things would start changing.

Maybe I'd go to college, or something.

But seriously, it was just an age. No different than turning 16. It didn't change _you_. You didn't feel any older, you didn't look any different; god knows you weren't any more mature than you were the day before.

I made out the large looming building of the school just before we stopped. It was still intimidating, but not as massive as it first appeared.

I got out of the car, and walked around it, onto the road. Tyler was waiting for me on the other side. He locked the car, and we walked together up the path towards the steps.

Without realizing it, I stopped, and looked up. I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"Ava?"

I shook my head a little, smiling wanly. "It's nothing." I started walking again.

The last time I'd walked up this path, I'd been alone and dumped like an unwanted pet.

-------

I was back in the gym again the next morning, pounding relentlessly with a combination of calves and fists.

I was trying to beat out the frustration I was feeling within myself. I was… changing. And I didn't know why. It's not like I was really any happier.

Heck. The sun hadn't been exposed once since I'd gotten here. In fact, I could hear the rain pounding on the window right now.

I was trying to beat out the frustration I was feeling with Reid. What was his damage? Why was he even talking to me in the first place?

Why were _any_ of them talking to me?

I'm a _freak_. I cry myself to sleep almost every night, and prefer to while away the hours alone. I'm totally abnormal. There was something _wrong_ with me. I wasn't pretty. I was about as interesting as a suicide journal. I was a poster model for Zoloft, for crying out loud.

_Why?_

"Ava!"

No offence, but I felt like punching her then. No one interrupted me while I was in the zone.

I huffed, and hit the bag one more time before turning to face Sarah, nodding in acknowledgment.

"You disappeared on us last night. Or should I say, you and _Tyler_ disappeared on us last night." Her eyebrows rose suggestively.

"And?"

She blinked. "And what? What happened?"

I began clasping my right fist, to keep the circulation going. I kept my eyes on her. "Nothing happened. He drove me back here."

Sarah looked disappointed. "Is that it?"

"My life is pretty un-dramatic."

She bounced a little on the mats. "So do you like him?"

I began clasping my other fist. "Just because he drove me home doesn't mean I'm going to fall for him."

"Right," she agreed, not even noticing that I'd sidestepped the question. "So did you have fun?"

"Yeah," I lied.

Sarah obviously noticed that I wanted to return to my workout. She snickered. "Don't kill yourself, okay?"

I didn't say anything; instead I turned around, and began pounding for all I was worth.

Don't kill myself?

_Not likely. _

-------

I'm updating THE too, either tonight or tomorrow, so the abusive emails can stop now :P. I haven't abandoned it, I promise.

Thanks for all the reviews I received last chapter! Keep them coming, they seriously help.

Disclaimer: I forgot to write this in the previous chapter. All the stuff instantly recognizable doesn't belong to me so don't sue!


End file.
